postvirusriversidefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackbog
Overview The City-State of Blackbog is one of the largest city-states in the Tri-Parish region and argumentatively the only (known) one with a multi-party democratic republic. The city is located east of Discordia, north of Ahlad, north-east of R'Fugi, and west of Riverside. Its population is second only to unorganized Discordia. Its citizens are called Blackbogans. Pri-Virus History Known as Juniper Hill in those days, the city served as a commuter city, though attempts within the last forty years of its pre-virus history gave it a bit of its own industry as well. This, coupled with a lower living expense, allowed Juniper Hill to expand massively with in the last forty years, beyond its similar counter-part Riverside. Post-Virus History The "Two Families" Years Juniper Hill suffered heavy losses during the Virus as well as the Age of Chaos. So much so, when refugees from Discordia started to trek eastward in 34 PV, their was only two families (the Corrigans and the Smutchs, a total of 18 people) were the only ones left. They also noticed that in the western half of the city, a sewage pipe had exploded decades before, leaving a dried, black film. The name Blackbog was born. The hospitality of the Corrigans and the Smutchs, the irrigable land in the north of the city, and its relative distance from Discordia allowed Blackbog to rebound quickly. Citizens escaping Discordia, R’Fugi, and the surrounding areas found a new life among the ruins… and Blackbog grew. With the Corrigans and the Smutchs as the only natives to the city, it allowed them to dictated some affairs. The Corrigan’s felt a strong, central political figure was needed, comparable to an elect-able dictator. The Smutch’s thought differently and due in part the popularity they had with the immigrants created an Athenian Democracy known as the “Sit-In“, with all ‘capable adults over 20” sitting in and voting on law. Yet, the city still grew. The Republican Years The city had grown astronomically. So much so, that old buildings and scrap tin weren’t sufficing anymore. The first known post-virus construction company, Grand Scale Architecture, was created and started to build some structures in the style of the old ones. Almost of these new building and structures never exceed three stories, with the exception of a more recent development. Another growing problem, however, was the size Athenian Democracy. There was simply too many adults (some of them unruly, moronic and rather verbose) that halted progress on even the simplest of bills. During the drought of 55 (caused due in part on where to direct the water), the city was plunged into turmoil, with many Blackbogans were forced to flee elsewhere. An emergency session of the Sit-In was held with the two families and a number of affluent people. The Corrigans pressured to establish Marshal Law and the Smutchs felt a few new items needed to be added to the constitution. The entire concept was scrapped and a democratic republic was formed, with citizens 16 years or older electing representatives. They would elect for four positions, the Blackbog Senate, the Mayor (head of state), the City Manager (head of government) and the Chief Magistrate. While there was some contesting with a few rather vocal Sit-Inners, the people spoke and allowed the Sit-In to be disbanded and replaced with the new system of government. The first election year went off without hitch, but political infighting naturally led to the creation of political parties. Contemporary Blackbog, to this day, is continuing to expand. While immigration has been curtailed as R’Fugi stabilized and Riverside has been re-established, its experienced a big population boom from within during the 80s, creating a disproportionate number of native teenagers and 20-somethings in comparison with other age groups. This, of course, has lead to many unemployed and underemployed young adult Blackbogans. Perhaps in part of it, for the first time in Blackbogan history the Socialist Party managed to win the Blackbogan Senate, the Chief Magistrate and the City Manager, the first political trifecta of its kind in Blackbogan politics. Currently, no one knows what effect this will have Blackbog and the region. Only time will tell… Category:Habitable Settlements